


Ice Cream Fever

by letssunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Harry and Louis have a daughter, Ice Cream, If you want - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Larry, dad!harry, dad!louis, family fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of ice cream talk, meaning they have a kid, that I named Maggie, that's it I think, this could be AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letssunshine/pseuds/letssunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes his daughter to get some ice cream. It wasn't really his choice to get out of the warm bed where he was sleeping with Harry but of course he can't say no to his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Fever

 

   The clock on his bedside table read 2.23 am, but Louis was wide awake. Well, that's what happens when you start a new crime novel after you go to bed at midnight, he thought. It had been a tiring day but the book had been there for three months since he bought it and his fingers itched to reach and read it. But he never really had time, and if he did he would much prefer to spend it with Harry and Maggie. But today Harry was fast asleep from the moment he laid his head on the pillow, only able to mumble a tired 'night, Lou. Love you.' before he fell asleep. So Louis having already put Maggie to bed, decided that it was time to start catching up with some reading. Looking at the time now though, he regretted that decision, partly because he was nowhere near sleepy and partly because they would have to wake up tomorrow too early for his liking, as their daughter had a habit of not really being able to tell the difference between a weekday and Saturday morning. Sighing, he closed the book, marking the page with a piece of paper that was most likely an old supermarket shopping list and turned off the lamp. He sunk down further into the covers, happy to be enveloped with the warmth in the covers that was a mix of Harry's body heat and the feather cover. Harry stirred in his sleep and opened half an eye not actually waking up. 'What time's it Lou?' He asked voice deep and rough. 'Too early, go back to sleep love.' He answered and moved so he was closer to Harry as he lifted his arm. Louis snuggled close to him kissing his neck as Harry mumbled an 'okay' and went back to sleep with an arm around his waist and his breath tickling his forehead.

 

 . . .

 

   Louis was floating in a clear blue sea, the sun shining above him, warming his skin. Everything around him was calm until something started rocking him. Thinking it was a wave he opened his eyes looking for it. But the waters remained calm. So what was disturbing him? 'Dad' a voice said. 'Dad wake up' it repeated. Opening his eyes Louis realized he was not in the sea anymore and the sun was not shining. It was the lights his daughter had turned on and her little hands shaking him. 'What's wrong, love?' Louis asked taking in the little girl that had climbed on his bed still in her pyjamas at this time which had to be pretty early still, as it felt like he just had gonne to sleep. Maggie smiled big at his words probably realizing she had managed to wake her father up. ‘Nothing.’ she said. ‘I want ice cream.’ She added cheerfully. Louis looked at the clock confused as to why she was that cheerful at, oh god, half past six in the morning. ‘Sweety, don’t be so loud. It’s still early and your Papa is still sleeping.’Louis told her as he reached up to turn off the lights, hoping not to have woken Harry up as well. ‘Sorry.’ She whispered and giggled. ‘Can we get ice cream now?’ she asked again. Louis wondered what was with his daughter waking up before the sun even rose every weekend and not ever on school days, when he had to send Harry to actually carry her sleeping form to the bathroom and dress her while still asleep.

 

   ‘Mags it’s way to early to wake up, and get ice cream as well. Come to bed and when we wake up I’ll take you to get your ice cream. Ok?’ he said quietly. ‘No! Daddy I saw ice cream in my dreams and I want to have ice cream for breakfast my tummy is going glup glup. It wants ice cream!’ she told him pouting looking like a little sad angel, with her curly hair framing her beautiful face and her exited eyes. ‘Baby, I can make you breakfast here if you are hungry, and we can get you the ice cream later. How about that?’ he offered feeling like he was already losing the fight as he couldn’t say no to her to save his life. She was his baby after all, and he loved her more than anything in the world, as he did his oblivious husband that was still sleeping through all this beside him.

 

   ‘But dad, I saw a pretty ice cream in my dream. All pink and purple and pink!’ she said now smiling again and put her head on his bicep looking up at him. And yes Louis was going to get up face the cold and go get her pink and purple _and pink_ ice cream. ‘You know there is no purple ice cream, right?’ he asked her smiling not even bothering to hide his amusement. ‘There is dad! Don’t be silly! It’s made from blueberries!’ she said as a matter of fact. Oh, Louis thought. ‘You got me there, Mags. Didn’t think of that one.’ He told her. ‘So that means I can get my ice cream?’ she asked him just to make sure, not that she didn’t already know that she would get her wish. ‘Yes. Go get your coat and boots on.’ Louis told her mentally preparing himself for getting out of bed. ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!’ she squealed trying to keep quiet while being exited, so as not to wake Harry up, and pressed several kisses to Louis’ cheeks. ‘I will go, but you go shave. I don’t like you being scratchy.’ She said and hoped off the bed running towards her room.

 

 . . .

 

   Maggie was jumping in place while on the escalator buzzing with excitement only a five year old could have just by getting ice cream. But Louis, even though he was still sleepy and tired could only stare at her, his heart filling with love and happiness that this little ball of energy and curls was his and Harry's. When they had first decided that it was time for them to have a child after many years of being together, he never thought that it would give his life a new meaning. They were for sure excited and over the moon but nothing compared with the love they felt when they held her in their arms for the first time. Louis still had various copies of the first picture he took of Harry that day and their baby, scattered all around the house as well as his wallet. Harry had been smiling so bright dimples showing and eyes watery from crying until a few minutes ago, with a little pink baby in his arms, possibly the size of his hands.

 

   He came out of his thoughts as the train arrived and they waited in front of the door to open, with Louis holding Maggie's hand tightly on his own, who wouldn't let go from the moment they left the house. 'As she should always do' Louis thought not even wanting to think of how fast their baby was growing up.

 

   Thankfully, the time and day that Maggie had chosen to want ice cream was a good time to find empty seats as there weren't many commuters at that moment. 'Daddy, we have to get Papa ice cream, too. He likes ice cream!' Maggie announced as they took their seats, hers always by the window. Louis smiled at his daughters love for her Papa. She never forgot any of them always bringing them stuff, when out shopping with one of them or drawings from school. And proof of that was their fridge that was covered with anything from photos to unrecognizable doodlings of their family and friends. 'I think that a very good idea bug. What flavor should we get him?' He asked her. She then started thinking, Louis could tell from the way she pressed her lips together and moved her tiny legs back and forth as they didn't reach the floor. She hadn't bothered to put on real clothes instead wore her purple Uggs over her plaid red and orange pyjama bottoms. Louis was sure he would have done the same if he hadn't been sleeping in his underwear and a t-shirt.

 

   'I can't decide dad! What's his favourite taste?' She asked haven given up on finding a type of ice cream for Harry. 'It's flavor, love' he corrected her smiling down at her. 'And I believe it would be pistachio.' He answered her question. 'Oh, yeah! That is it. It's a weird word and can't remember it, never.' Maggie replied folding her tiny hands on her lap.

 

. . .

 

   'Wait wait Mags. I have to open the door. It's locked.' Louis said as he tried to open the door without dropping the bag with the ice creams or the keys, as his little princess decided that wouldn't let his other hand free. 'Hurry up dad, they will melt!' She exclaimed stomping he feet on the ground. 'They will melt anyway hon, you'll get sore throat if you eat them as they are.' Louis replied as he managed to open the door. Maggie pouted but didn't say anything. They had the same discussion on the way back and she probably understood it was a lost battle. Getting rid of her boots and coat she went off towards the kitchen probably in search of spoons. Louis laughed at the way her feet hit the ground as she run, just like him, thank god if she had taken Harry's two left feet. Louis himself left his shoes near the door picking up Maggie's as well to take them back to her room with her coat that she had decided that it would be a good idea to throw on the couch. As he passed the kitchen he saw Maggie there with three spoons and sprinkles ready to devour the ice creams. 'Mags I’m gonna put this here and you are not to open the bag yet. I'll go leave these in your room and I'll be back.' He told her and left the bag with the ice creams on the kitchen table.

 

   After taking care of Maggie's stuff he headed for his bedroom, only to find that Harry was still asleep, snoring softly as he held onto Louis' pillow tightly. In moments like these Louis thought he was the luckiest person on earth. Having the love of his life forever and getting to wake up with him everyday and go to sleep every night in his arms, as well as a little angel for them to hold and love and watch her become her own person. He was really tempted to jump in bed and wake Harry up just like he should to show him how much he loved him, with tender kisses all over his body and sweet words, but their little girl was just downstairs and probably starving and wanting to eat her special breakfast today.

 

   He closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake Harry up since it was still too soon, and headed downstairs to find Maggie. When he walked in the kitchen he found her just where he left her, waiting patiently sitting on one of the high chairs they had made especially for her, in order for her to eat with them without trouble. 'Hey Mags,what do you say we make some real breakfast to eat with the ice cream?' He proposed not really wanting to let her eat only ice cream for the most important meal of the day.

 

   So they took some bread slices put them in the oven for a few minutes to warm them up and spread butter and marmalade and honey on them. Harry always preferred honey on his bread so these were for him. Maggie insisted on making Harry's coffee and well, Louis let her, as he made a cup of tea for himself and purred a cup of milk for her. 'Honey, help me get these on the tray, will you?' Louis asked Maggie as he finished making his tea. Maggie beamed at the opportunity to feel helpful and all grown up and help her Dad with everything including the almost melted ice creams.

 

. . .

 

   'Open the door quietly sweety, we don't want to startle your Pa.' Louis said as he was carrying the tray and couldn't do it himself. Harry was just where he had left him before looking peaceful as ever and Louis almost turned back and left him sleep a bit more. But they already had made breakfast and Maggie was smiling so much today he couldn't leave her waiting anymore. 'Go wake him up, Mags.' Louis suggested and moved to set the tray at the end of the bed that wasn't occupied by Harry and proceeded to climb on the bed as well while Maggie had climbed on top of Harry trying to wake him up. 'Papa, papa wake up!! The sun is shining! You must be awake!' Maggie said beside him. Louis saw that Harry had started to stir, and moved a bit closer just in time for Harry to open his eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Morning, love.' Louis said as Harry smiled up at him and pecked him once again and then moved around to face his daughter who was now sitting on his stomach playing with the sleeves of his t shirt. 'What's all this, Mags?' Harry asked smiling at his little girl, placing his hands on her tiny waist an tickling her lightly. Maggie laughed then and fell forward on Harry's chest and hid her head under his jaw just like she did when she was a baby. 'We got ice cream!' She announced and Louis rubbed her back gently as she laid onto Harry, thinking how he got so lucky. To have the love of his life, as well as their daughter here all soft and safe and healthy and happy. It was more than anyone could ever ask for and he thanked any higher power that led him where he is now. 'We have breakfast actually as well.' Louis corrected playfully. 'Oh! Yes! And I made you coffee Papa! All myself!' Maggie remembered and said proudly getting off of Harry's chest and running around the bed to reach for the tray. 'Love love wait it's heavy, I'll get it. You get in here.' Louis told her to avoid any accidents and patted the spot between him and Harry. Harry sat up straight beside him and lifted the covers so Maggie could get in as Louis lifted the tray to set it on his and Harry's legs, right in front of Maggie. 'Oh, that is amazing!' Harry exclaimed. 'Did you make it all by yourself?' He asked Maggie. She grinned up at him then and told him exactly which part of the process she had done. Louis and Harry both chuckled but otherwise Harry kissed her hair and thanked her.

 

   'You have to drink the coffee Papa! Tell me if you like it!' She said and lifted the cup to give to Harry. 'Okay give me I am starving' Harry said then and took the cup and took two sips of the coffee. 'Mags, that's amazing! How did you do it? It's really good! Thank you!' Harry told her grinning and she just smiled brightly and told him that she would teach him, how to make the best coffee. Louis was sure the coffee must have been more water than actual coffee and sugar but he knew Harry wanted to make her happy so he just smiled gave her the ice cream that they had been trying to get all morning. 'Mags, here eat the melted bits first, ok?' He asked her to make sure she understood and she started eating her colorful breakfast.

 

   Louis felt Harry's hand through his hair and looked up from Maggie to meet his eyes. God, he loved his eyes. Correction he loved everything about him but he liked his eyes most. Or maybe his lips, or his hair, or his hands. No, he loved his heart more than anything he decided. 'Thank you.' Harry said quietly not wanting to burst their little HarryandLouis bubble. 'You are welcome, love. Now get started with your breakfast we bought you your favorite ice cream.' Louis replied and pecked Harry on the lips as he turned his attention to Maggie to make sure she hadn't made a mess with her own breakfast. 'Hey Mags what do you say we stay here and cuddle for the rest of the morning with your dad and watch tv and then go to eat out for lunch at the restaurant by the lake ' Louis heard Harry say. Louis smiled up at him then, knowing Harry wanted to have one of their quiet days not bothering with actual adult responsibilities. 'Can we get bread for the duckies? ' Maggie questioned happily sunddenly so excited that she forgot her ice cream. 'Sure we can bug. As much as you want.' Louis answered as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder squishing Maggie between them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... Here is that! Hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts :) xx


End file.
